1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer apparatus, and more particularly relates to the keyboard portions of compact portable computers such as laptop and notebook computers.
2. Description of Related Art
The housing of the separate keyboard portion of a conventional desktop computer is typically configured in a manner such that when its bottom side is rested on a generally horizontal support surface the top side of the keyboard slopes forwardly and downwardly toward the user of the computer. This top side slope positions each rearwardly successive key row at a slightly higher elevation than that of the preceding key row to thereby ergonomically improve user hand and wrist orientation during keyboard use. The conventional provision of recessed, downwardly pivotable support legs on rear underside portions of the keyboard housing allows the desktop computer user to further increase the angle of forward and downward keyboard tilt as typing hand comfort dictates.
To the present applicants, knowledge, the ability to position the keyboard in this beneficial forward and downwardly sloping use orientation has not been incorporated in compact portable computers such as notebook and laptop computers. Computers of this type conventionally comprise a thin, open-topped rectangular base housing along the back side of which a thin rectangular lid housing is secured for pivotal movement, notebook-like, between a closed storage and transport orientation in which the lid extends across and covers the top side of the base housing, and an open use position in which the lid housing projects upwardly from the base housing.
With the lid housing open, and the bottom side of the base housing resting on a suitable horizontal support surface, a monitor screen carried on the inner side surface of the lid housing faces the computer user. The keyboard structure is anchored within the base housing, with the exposed tops of the keys lying in an essentially horizontal plane parallel to the bottom side surface of the base housing. This, of course is the typing use orientation of the keyboard - an orientation decidedly less comfortable for the user of the computer than the sloping use orientation available in the separate keyboard structures of desktop computers.
As is well known, a critical design criteria for notebook computers is ultra-small size, particularly as to folded housing thickness since a primary advantage of the notebook computer is its ability to fit within a briefcase. Accordingly, the simple expedient of sloping the bottom side of the base housing to correspondingly slope the keyboard during use thereof is typically not employed since to do so would undesirably increase the thickness of the computer in its closed carrying configuration.
Moreover, it is not particularly desirable to provide the underside of the base housing with downwardly pivotable rear support legs because this would markedly reduce the overall stability of the computer during use. Thus, due to the fixed horizontal keyboard use orientation incorporated in conventional notebook and laptop computers, the users of such computers have heretofore been required to use a typing hand and wrist orientation appreciably less comfortable than that available when a desktop computer is being used.
It can be readily seen from the foregoing that it would be desirable to provide a notebook or laptop computer keyboard with a forwardly and downwardly sloping use orientation without appreciably increasing the overall exterior dimensions of the computer or decreasing its support stability during use. It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a compact portable computer having this desirable feature incorporated therein.